


A Moment Alone

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zoro, Groping, Humor, Interruption, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Time Skip, Sanji and Zoro are having a spot of bad luck, Sanji and Zoro try to be quiet, Tent Sex, Uke Zoro, Unexpected Ejaculation, make out, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sanji and Zoro want is a moment alone. It's to the point where the two haven't been able to do the deed... not even once. </p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Get A moment

**Author's Note:**

> Well! Having some trouble concentrating on my usual stuff, so I decided to write this up. It's going to be a two part work. I just thought of this and thought it was funny/cute. I very much hope that this is enjoyed even though this first part is very short! Sex next chapter!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials. Just like to make Sanji and Zoro have sex.

“Zoro,” Sanji breathed. Zoro pressed closer and touched his lips to the blonde's. Sanji groaned and their mouths opened as tongues met before plunging into Sanji's mouth. Sanji's hands gripped Zoro's hips tight as Zoro buried his hands in the cook's sandy blonde hair while their lips sealed. Hearts pounded as Zoro pressed tighter to the blonde and Sanji ground his hips against Zoro's. Both parted with a pant and groan before connecting lips again as Zoro worked his hips back against Sanji's. Sanji's hands slid up Zoro's bare muscled stomach toward his pectorals and the swordsman shuddered when his nipples were pinched.

“Cook, can't you just wait,” Zoro grunted and Sanji pressed his open mouth to the side of Zoro's muscled throat. Zoro groaned, fingers gripping hair as Sanji slid one hand down and cupped the bulge in Zoro's pants. Zoro moaned, hips jerking against Sanji's hand as the cook rubbed Zoro's tented pants. Both men froze when the sound of foot steps neared the galley door.

“Shit, forgot to lock the door,” Sanji cursed under his breath and Zoro's pinked cheeks flushed red. 

“I'll just get a glass of water. Sanji won't mind, right?” Usopp's voice asked and the two hissed curses as they scrambled apart and Zoro searched the dark galley for his shirt. 

“It's here!” Sanji hissed as he grabbed the black material on the floor and flung at Zoro. Zoro grunted and struggled into it just as the lights flashed on, and the two ducked into the pantry just in time. The two remained absolutely still, trying to control their breathing as the sound of footsteps entered into the kitchen and a cupboard opened.

“Fuck, that was close,” Sanji whispered and Zoro swallowed. The sound of water running filled a glass. A few moments passed before the glass was set into the sink and the foot steps moved. The light flashed off and the two remained still until the door closed.

“What's he doing up so late?” Zoro asked curiously.

“I'd like to know who else is up,” Sanji muttered. The two exited the pantry and Sanji sighed as he closed the door and reached into his pockets, looking for his cigarettes and a match.

“Totally killed the mood,” Sanji growled and Zoro sighed as he found his way to the table. Sanji walked through the kitchen with learned experience before he flicked the light back on and Zoro groaned when his eyes were assaulted.

“It's so damn hard to get a moment alone,” Zoro grumbled as he looked down at the table, trying to carefully open his eyes to the light.

“No kidding,” Sanji grunted as he lit his smoke stick and took a drag. Sanji walked over to the seat across from Zoro and plopped himself into it without much grace.

“Every time! We still haven't even done it yet!” Sanji hissed and Zoro smirked and gave a short laugh.

“Must bother you a lot, since you're so perverted,” Zoro commented and Sanji shot Zoro a glare.

“Hey! You want it just as bad, admit it!” Sanji growled as he kicked Zoro under the table. Zoro grunted, but didn't take the bait to a fight.

“Of course I'm annoyed!” Zoro barked. 

“That's it, on the next island we're doing it. It's been six months and we still haven't consummated our relationship! This bad luck streak is ending!” Sanji growled and Zoro sighed. When the cook found out that he was going to be the pitcher he became really aggressive in wanting to have sex, which prompted a lot of situations much like what the two had just experienced. And Zoro was tired of being molested left and right. If sex would temper the cook's libido some then without a doubt it needed to happen soon. Not that the swordsman didn't want to have sex, he'd been wanting to do it since they first entered into their relationship, but the cook had been hesitant to get too physical because he had been worried about being bottom. Sometimes the blonde was too quick to judge and never ask for clarification, which could be really irritating. But Zoro loved him, even if he was a pain in the ass. 

“Fine, we'll see how it goes,” Zoro declared and Sanji gave the swordsman a sharp look.

“It's happening,” Sanji growled and Zoro's cheeks pinked. 

“You're so damn perverted.”


	2. A Moment Alone... Even If It's Not Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro finally have sex. Pretty much sums it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Sanji and Zoro finally have sex. Nothing too complicated about it. I hope that everyone enjoys the chapter! Thank you so much to everyone that has left kudos! It means much!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Zoro could only guess that it wasn't going to happen how they had wanted. While the two soon found themselves on an island, and an uninhabited one at that, they were unable to have even a chance to slip away. Sanji would never ignore cries of hunger, and as cook he took his duty seriously and found himself cooking from the afternoon late into the night, mostly so that Luffy could stuff his gullet. The party lasted until late before everyone started to trickle off to bed in their own tents. Zoro was far from drunk, but he was definitely buzzed and so decided to head off into his tent. Zoro gave up on anything happening, everyone was camped in a close knit circle around the campfire (with decent room from the flames), and so there was just no way they could do anything. Zoro had made it clear that the cook could not drag him into the bushes or something, so the plans were dead. They would be leaving in the morning after breakfast, and so the cook would be busy from the moment he woke up. It was definitely frustrating, borderline upsetting, but there was nothing that could be done about it. 

Zoro jerked awake when he heard a sharp zip of a sound and grabbed his Wado. Zoro looked to the entrance of his tent and found the cook half inside, frozen in place as his visible eye fell to what Zoro held in his hands. Zoro grunted and placed Wado back with Kitetsu and Yubashiri. Sanji climbed into the tent and zipped it behind him as Zoro lied back down and crossed his arms behind his head while he watched the cook. Once Sanji finished he turned toward Zoro before he crawled quickly on top of the swordsman. Zoro grunted, hands flying from behind his head as Sanji pressed his body on top of him and kissed Zoro's stunned mouth. Zoro gripped Sanji's shoulders and tore his mouth away, which didn't deter the blonde much. Sanji's lips searched out Zoro's neck and attached with a suck. A shiver spidered across Zoro's skin as a groan vibrated against his closed lips.

“Cook!” Zoro hissed in whisper. Sanji pressed his index finger over Zoro's lips before pulling from Zoro's throat and looking him in the eyes.

“Be quiet!” Sanji whispered sharply. Zoro glared as Sanji's hands slid to Zoro's chest, searching out for his nipples as he moved back to the side of Zoro's exposed neck.

“Everyone is around!” Zoro whispered and Sanji growled.

“Tell me something I don't know,” Sanji muttered against the wet spot he'd made on Zoro's skin. “Everyone's asleep, I checked myself. So if we stay quiet we can do this,” Sanji declared quietly and Zoro's chest twitched when Sanji found the sensitive flesh of Zoro's nipples and pinched them from over his shirt. A shudder rippled through Zoro's muscled body as his back arced, pressing closer against the cook. Sanji's breath quickened as he rubbed the hard cock in his pants against Zoro's crotch. A shock of lust shot through Zoro's body, drawing a low groan from the swordsman as his own cock twitched with interest.

“Sanji,” Zoro breathed and Sanji groaned against his left ear, which sent another pleasurable ripple through Zoro. “What if someone wakes up?” Zoro breathed, chest heaving as his body heated under the blonde. Sanji came into Zoro's line of sight again and cupped the sides of Zoro's jaw, his gaze imploring, passionate.

“ _Please_ Zoro, I _need_ this,” Sanji pleaded and Zoro's heart somersaulted in his chest. Fuck, how the hell could he argue with such obvious sincerity? Zoro's head fell back as he let his arms fall to his sleeping bag. Zoro twitched when he felt Sanji's tongue slide up the front of his bared throat, pausing to wrap his lips around and suck against the bulge of his Adam's apple. Zoro moaned, his cock hardening quickly in his pants as he slowly raised his arms again and slid his finger's into Sanji's hair. Sanji purred as Zoro ground his hips up against the cook and both gave quiet hisses of pleasure when their cocks met with friction. Zoro pulled his head up and Sanji's wet lips sealed over his own as tongues met and pressed against one another before plunging into mouths back and forth. Breaths puffed hot fast as mouths sealed and separated to reseal again as Sanji slid his hands from Zoro's chest to find the bottom of Zoro's shirt. 

A tremor ran through Zoro's muscles when Sanji's fingers skirted across his dampening flesh until the cook reached Zoro's pectorals and pinched the already teased nubs. Zoro tore from Sanji's mouth as his right hand slapped over his mouth to stifle the moan that tried to break from his throat as his body shook. Sanji smirked as he sat up more and tweaked Zoro's nipples while he ground his hips hard against Zoro, earning a deep blush to Zoro's cheeks as the muscles in Zoro's arms shook with effort. Sanji ground his hard cock harder against Zoro's and he swordsman's body jerked. Sanji continued to rub and yank the hardened nubs, earning all sorts of choked sounds from Zoro as Zoro's left hand clapped the cook's shoulder and gripped tight. Sanji tried to jerk the hand off but found the grip just got tighter. Sanji found himself forced to sit up and remove his hands from Zoro's chest to grab at Zoro's offending hand.

“Hurts, stupid marimo,” Sanji whispered and Zoro glared as he heaved in deep and fast breaths. Sanji slid off Zoro's body and nudged for Zoro to spread his legs, which Zoro obliged with even as the swordsman debated once again on whether they should or not. Zoro feared he would not be able to keep quiet if the shitty cook kept doing shit like that to him; the bastard had been doing it on purpose too. Sanji quickly worked Zoro's pants loose and Zoro's cock sprung free, earning a grunt from the swordsman as his hips twitched on the sleeping bag. Zoro tensed and swallowed nervously. Shit, the cook was not being bashful at all, he had sort of expected it for some reason. The two had been grinding and groping each other for months in their make out sessions and attempts to have sex, but never had Sanji succeeded in getting Zoro's pants fully open. In other words, Sanji had never actually _seen_ Zoro's dick, much less in its swollen, flushed state as it curved up and leaked against his abdomen. Especially when the cook claimed to be so fucking straight all the time.

“Not too bad,” Sanji whispered and Zoro flushed hotter as Sanji grabbed Zoro's pants and worked them off. Zoro finally removed his hand from his mouth and started to try and get out of his shirt as Sanji yanked on his pants. Sanji got Zoro's pants off and started on his own clothes as Zoro got out of his shirt after a brief little struggle on the sleeping bag. Zoro discarded his shirt and watched as the blonde got his shirt off, which exposed a pale, slim muscled torso. The blonde was certainly prettier than Zoro, and nowhere near as bulky, which Zoro found he liked very much. Before they had begun to date Zoro had ogled the blonde more than once on beaches, in towns, on ship, and fearing he had been caught on more than one occasion. It was lucky that everyone assumed that Zoro slept literally all the time, which wasn't true. He just slept most of the time. Sanji jerked his belt open before he tore his pants open and his flushed cock sprung free. Zoro's mouth went dry as he beheld the impressive sight the skinny blonde presented with and felt his cock twitch in lust. Sanji didn't pay much attention to Zoro's reaction as he quickly sat down to struggle his long legs out of his pants in the small space the two occupied.

When Sanji finally freed his legs he turned toward Zoro and crawled up over Zoro's bulkier frame. Sanji grinned and Zoro returned the gesture. Sanji looked down at their bodies, at their wet headed cocks and lied down on top of Zoro. Both groaned when Sanji pressed against Zoro and rubbed their cocks together as their breaths puffed hot in the tent.

“A fucking volcano exploding, or a damn marine fleet wouldn't be able to stop me now,” Sanji whispered and Zoro felt another spike of lust shoot through him. Zoro smirked and wrapped an arm around the cook's neck before he used his free arm to help him lean up against the cook's lips.

“Then fuck me,” Zoro whispered and lust clouded the blues of Sanji's eyes. A groan broke from the back of the cook's throat as he pushed forward and caught the lips in front of him. Mouths sealed and tongues stroked and slid against one another as Sanji pushed Zoro down on the sleeping bag. Zoro thought about voicing a complaint about having to be on his back, but decided that just doing what the cook wanted would get things going faster. Sanji broke from Zoro's lips as he slid back and settled between Zoro's legs while the swordsman spread them to accommodate the blonde. Sanji slid his hands down Zoro's warm skin, pausing to rest his hands on the swordsman's hips a moment. Zoro grunted as he thrust his hips up a little and Sanji smirked.

“Impatient marimo?” Sanji whispered and Zoro glared. Sanji's right hand slid down and grabbed the base of Zoro's rigid, leaking cock. Zoro suppressed a shudder with only mild success before the cook smirked wide. Sanji gave Zoro's dick a stroke and Zoro's muscles twitched as he grit his teeth against the sounds he felt build up in his throat. Sanji ran his thumb across the wet head and Zoro shuddered and thrust against Sanji impatiently. Sanji gave a low chuckle as stroked the length of Zoro's flushed cock faster and Zoro growled as his chest puffed faster. Of all the things Zoro expected to happen once they agreed to do it, it wasn't a hand job. A sharp gasp tore from Zoro's throat, his back arcing in surprise when he felt a warm, wet wipe against the exposed red head of his cock. Zoro slapped his hands over his mouth again as Sanji's fist stopped and the head of Zoro's dick slipped into the cook's mouth with a suck. Zoro's hips jerked and Sanji's hands moved to pin them down as he worked his mouth over the straining flesh. A low muffled groan filtered into the air as Sanji swirled his tongue experimentally around the head, testing out how he wanted to work Zoro's cock. Zoro twitched as Sanji slid his mouth further down and sucked while he rubbed his tongue against the vein that ran along the underside of his cock. Zoro moaned into his hands, a boiling heat coiling up tight in his gut. He was going to cum fast, which was embarrassing. It was difficult to breath, Zoro wasn't getting enough air with his hands over his mouth as sweat poured out of his pores, it was a battle that Zoro hated that he was having. Being quiet was a pain in the ass. 

Sanji sucked around the head again generously before he tongued the leaking hole hard. Zoro's body jerked as muscles wound tight and trembled with tension. Zoro arced as orgasm twisted up tighter in him before breaking free with another suck from the blonde as a miserably withheld moan broke against Zoro's sweaty hands clamped over his mouth. Sanji jerked off Zoro with a hiss when cum shot into his mouth before Zoro's muscles relaxed into a trembling mess.

“Could have warned me, idiot!” Sanji hissed in whisper. Zoro shook his head, not entirely what he was answering to as his mind swam in dizziness. Zoro removed his hands from his mouth and frowned down at Sanji.

“Sorry,” Zoro muttered in deep breaths as his head fell back against the sleeping bag. “Trying to not be loud,” Zoro grumbled and Sanji sighed. Sanji disappeared a moment and Zoro felt shivers ghost over his body when Sanji returned and grabbed his legs. Zoro looked up at the blonde as he urged Zoro to wrap his legs around his waist, to which Zoro obliged. Sanji popped the cork off a small bottle in his hands and Zoro flushed when he realized what the cook was messing with. Sanji poured a thick, slick substance into his palm before corking the bottle and dropping it to the floor with a slight noise made against the material of the tent. Sanji coated his cock with the substance and Zoro swallowed as his heart beat harder in his chest. Zoro lied his head back down on his little pillow and the next thing he knew he had hands lifting his hips. Zoro's heart surged in his chest as he worked to raise himself up onto the cook's thighs as Sanji adjusted himself on his knees. Zoro crossed his ankles loosely at Sanji's back as the blonde leaned forward. Zoro used his arms to hold himself up as the cook wiggled a finger against Zoro's puckered asshole and Zoro's face bloomed red.

Zoro tensed a second and Sanji grunted in disapproval. Zoro frowned back at the cook as he worked to relax himself and the cook's wet finger speared him open. Zoro gasped, the sensation familiar but still incredibly odd as the pressure of something foreign pushed into his body. Sanji wiggled his finger in deeper until Zoro felt a shock of pleasure shoot through him. Zoro gasped, cock twitching in reaction as arousal stirred in his body. Sanji smirked again as he rubbed against the spot and Zoro grit his teeth, feeling them creak in his mouth as he tried to keep himself from making any noise, but that was proving to be almost impossible as small grunted sounds escaped from his mouth. Sanji pressed a second finger against the muscles and Zoro's body tensed, this time an unpleasant stretching pulling his hole open wider as the second finger slipped in. Zoro grunted against the intrusion and the cook had the audacity to give him a “soothing” shush. Zoro let him know what he thought of his attitude with a dirty look that made the blonde chuckle. Sanji thrust the two fingers in and out of Zoro's stretched hole and Zoro groaned, body relaxing further with the adjustment despite the pulling he felt on the skin of his asshole. The third finger that the cook wormed in was worse and Zoro let out a hiss as his fist managed to slam onto his sleeping bag. Zoro knew that this was going to happen, but it wasn't quite as he had thought it would be, since Zoro had never experimented with more than one finger. Sanji thrust his fingers in and out of Zoro's hole a few times before sliding them free and Zoro grunted when the skin of his hole relaxed again. 

“I'm going in now,” Sanji whispered. Sanji adjusted Zoro's hips higher and Zoro swallowed as he prepared himself mentally and physically for the much bigger thing that was going in there. Zoro wanted it still, but had definitely been given a taste of what he was going to be feeling in a moment. Zoro felt the head of the cook's cock against his hole and did his best to relax his ass as it pushed against the muscles, splitting them open as Sanji pushed in passed the head. Zoro grunted while Sanji released a pleasured groan before he adjusted his position and allowed their bodies to rest against the sleeping bag. Sanji leaned on his hands as he slowly slid in and Zoro's thighs tensed around the blonde as the length of Sanji's cock pushed in deeper still. Sanji's heated skin brushed over Zoro's as the cook's body slid up between his thighs and up his torso. Sanji looked at Zoro, pleasure and passion clouding his blue eyes as his expression drew a little tight with a blush to his cheeks in response to the pleasure he felt.

“Damn, really tight,” Sanji panted and Zoro gasped when Sanji pushed his cock in against his prostate. Zoro twitched against the cook, hips jerking some before Sanji thrust his hips against Zoro, drawing a sharp gasp from both when the cook slammed his cock the rest of the way in, burying himself in up to his balls inside Zoro's splayed hole suddenly. “Fuck,” Sanji moaned as he moved his head against Zoro's neck and kissed the feverish skin he found, along with the hickey he'd made earlier. 

“Damn cook!” Zoro hissed in whisper as he dragged air into his lungs. Sanji lifted his head and kissed Zoro's left cheek and up to the swordsman's mouth. Zoro slid his hands up into the chef's hair and Sanji groaned when their lips sealed, wet and hot as tongues met and rubbed against one another. Zoro rubbed his hands through Sanji's hair as the cook grabbed Zoro's broad, heavily built shoulders. Sanji pulled from Zoro's mouth with a pant and both looked into one another's eyes. Sanji grinned.

“I can't believe we're finally doing it!” Sanji whispered happily and Zoro swatted at the cook's head lightly. Sanji kissed Zoro's lips and Zoro pecked him back before Sanji pulled from Zoro's mouth, smile gone. 

“I'm going to start moving now,” Sanji informed quietly and Zoro nodded. Sanji adjusted his balance on his knees and his weight on his hands as he pulled back until the head of his cock remained. Zoro groaned against the new sensation of something slick sliding in his ass before Sanji thrust back in and Zoro gasped, stars exploding before his eyes when his prostate was rubbed hard. Zoro's muscles tensed as he grabbed the cook's shoulders, legs urging for the blonde to keep going when he had paused in concern for the swordsman. Sanji pulled back and thrust in with a low, throaty moan and Zoro shouted. Sanji hissed and pressed his hand over Zoro's mouth. Zoro groaned as Sanji continued to thrust his cock inside his ass, moving his hips faster due to the encouragement Zoro's loud outburst had caused. Zoro moaned, unable to keep himself quiet each time Sanji's cock slid in hard against his prostate in a fast rhythm. Zoro moaned, feeling dazed as he puffed breath through his nose, his cock jerking up hard between them. Sanji panted and moaned above Zoro as he allowed his body to rub against Zoro's leaking cock and Zoro twitched under him, chest arching up against him as he moaned wetly against Sanji's hot palm.

“Fuck, Zoro!” Sanji gasped in a louder whisper as his hips jerked faster, his cock thrusting and rubbing inside Zoro even harder. Zoro felt so shamefully wanton it was humiliating, but a good portion of his brain didn't care. He didn't give a shit if anyone heard him, Zoro just didn't want the cook to stop fucking him. Faster, harder; Zoro wanted more. Sanji gripped Zoro's mouth tighter, wanting to keep Zoro quiet but his efforts weren't having as strong of an effect as he wanted. Sanji growled, the pleasure he felt racing up his cock and boiling in his gut almost overwhelming. He didn't want to fucking stop, but Zoro was being a pain. Fuck, why did Zoro have to be so fucking _tight_ , so damn _hot_? It felt like Zoro was gripping him with every intention of forcing Sanji to go in deeper, to force him to cum. Sanji hissed and forced himself to come to a grinding halt. Zoro jerked, legs pulling on Sanji's back in demand as the cook panted on top of Zoro, muscles quivering with effort. 

“You have to keep yourself quiet you damn marimo!” Sanji hissed in whisper. “You were the one making such a damn big deal about being quiet!” Sanji finished and Zoro groaned. Sanji pulled his hand from Zoro's mouth and Zoro wheezed for breath.

“Asshole, you didn't have to stop,” Zoro panted and Sanji glared.

“Be quiet! I'm leaving you in charge of silencing yourself,” Sanji growled and Zoro moaned. Fuck, why did it always have to be so damn difficult. If only they could really have a moment alone, a real one, then Zoro wouldn't have to give a fuck if he was loud or not… and apparently he was one of _those_ , which was damn embarrassing. Zoro nodded, willing to do whatever it took to finish, which he knew the cook wanted just as bad. The cook pulled back and Zoro gasped when the head of Sanji's cock popped free of his ass, which drew a panted groan from the blonde.

“Turn around,” Sanji ordered, voice harsh with impatience. Zoro wanted to tell the cook to just fuck him already; Zoro didn't want to screw around with anything else when he was so damn hard. But Zoro also knew that they would start fighting if he didn't. Zoro rolled over onto his stomach and Sanji pulled him up a little by the hip. Zoro gasped out a groan of want when Sanji pushed his cock back in through his loosened and slicked hole. Zoro groaned when Sanji slid back in against his prostate and Sanji moaned above him when his hips hit the firm round of Zoro's ass. Zoro slid his arms under his pillow and grabbed it to his face when Sanji dragged his cock back to slam it back in. Zoro tensed and pressed his face into the pillow as a moan broke from the back of his throat. Sanji leaned over Zoro as he adjusted Zoro's hips a little more before giving another experimental thrust. Zoro moaned again, cock twitching and leaking heavily against his sleeping bag. 

“Feeling good I presume?” Sanji asked in a hard breath and Zoro nodded as he gripped his pillow tighter. Sanji started up a fast rhythm, punching his hips into Zoro at a hard and fast pace. Zoro gripped the pillow harder, fingers digging into the surface as the muscles in his arms tensed and bulged in his efforts to stifle himself.

“Oh fuck, you feel so fucking good,” Sanji moaned above Zoro and Zoro felt an intense heat of pleasure coil tight in his gut as his cock twitched hard against his belly. Zoro moaned as Sanji's thrusts grew more wild, rubbing Zoro so perfectly he felt his mind was swimming. Zoro gasped, biting down on the fluffy material of his pillow as Sanji's hips bounced him up and down his sleeping bag. Sanji's hard breaths and low groans felt so damn loud at some points while others Zoro felt like he could hear nothing over the rushing of blood in his ears and the pleasure surging through his body. Orgasm boiled and bubbled in Zoro's gut with each rough slide as Sanji rutted against him, thrusting his cock deep and hard inside Zoro's asshole. Zoro was going to cum, fuck he felt it building up hot and fast with each hard rub of the cook's cock. 

Zoro struggled a hand under his body into the small space that was there and grabbed his cock. Sanji gave a hiss as he spied the clear sign of what Zoro was doing and his hips jerked harder as his own orgasm built up quickly. Zoro jerked off rapidly, his moans spilling into the pillow as his saliva soaked into it and wet around his mouth and cheeks. Sanji's thrusts grew erratic as his breath wheezed above Zoro, groans struggling to retain any quiet. Sanji hunched over Zoro, passion flooding his senses as he bit at Zoro's shoulder and Zoro gave a sharp, loud moan muffled into his wet pillow when his orgasm snapped free. Zoro's hips jerked as cum shot from the flushed head of his cock and splattered his stomach and sleeping bag under him. Sanji gave a sharp hiss of breath when Zoro's body tightened and gripped his cock firm. It took all Sanji had to control the sounds he wanted to make as he shoved his dick through the tight, quivering muscles of Zoro's hole just a last few times before he tensed over Zoro and orgasm punched into him. Sanji came with a heavy gush inside of Zoro and Zoro groaned when he felt the warm fluid platter his insides. Sanji collapsed on top of Zoro when the tides of orgasm ended and remained still a moment as Zoro sagged on his stomach and cum. 

After a long few moments Sanji moved his arms up Zoro's body and slid them under Zoro's armpits before raising his hands and grabbing Zoro's shoulders. Sanji slid up Zoro's tired body and kissed Zoro's cheek, earning a grunt.

“We finally did it,” Sanji breathed and Zoro grunted in response.

“You could say something better than that,” Sanji pouted and Zoro looked over his shoulder with a frown.

“My mouth is dry and my throat hurts, ass,” Zoro grumbled, his words a little stumbled. Sanji blinked and then looked to the pillow Zoro was still holding, and noticed the huge wet spot on it. A smirk quirked up Sanji's lips and he chuckled.

“Haha, I can't believe you did that,” Sanji grinned and Zoro glared sharply at the cook.

“The marimo got a little cottonmouth?” Sanji teased and Zoro grunted as Sanji, energy returning, got off of him. Sanji moved through the tent and started struggling his cloths over his still damp body. Sanji paused when he saw Zoro looking back at him curiously.

“You've had a lot of alcohol, which is dehydrating, then had sex, and fucking sucked on a pillow for all that it matters,” Sanji grinned and Zoro kicked at him with his leg. 

“Relax, gonna get you some water,” Sanji chuckled when he was decently dressed, which didn't count his tie or top coat. Sanji moved to the tent door and unzipped it. Sanji got out and Zoro reached for his boxers, tugging them up over his hips before he sat up and looked at his dirtied sleeping bag and stomach. Damn cook, it was his fault. Zoro found one of his dirty socks and after a moment of debate decided to use it to wipe at his sleeping bag and stomach, it was a good thing his sleeping bag wasn't cloth. Zoro lied back down and a moment later Sanji returned with a water bottle. Sanji closed the tent up and handed out the water bottle Zoro took gratefully as he sat up. Sanji stripped off his shirt and worked his pants off, but left his boxers on as he wormed into Zoro's sleeping bag. Zoro grunted as he scooted over to be cuddled around the hip by the blonde.

“What about the others?” Zoro asked, voice rough, and Sanji shrugged.

“I'll be up before everyone else, no need to worry,” Sanji explained and Zoro decided he was too damn tired to care. Sanji pulled the top of the sleeping bag over himself and Zoro's lap as Zoro started to down his water. Once Zoro felt satisfied with wetting his mouth he turned, flipped his pillow over and the two moved up onto it. Sanji insisted on spooning him so Zoro rolled over and allowed the cook to have his way. It was easier than fighting over it only for Zoro to give in anyway. The cook was seriously a stubborn piece of shit. The fact that Zoro loved such an infuriating person really should call for some serious personal reflection, but Zoro just didn't give a shit. He was too tired to think anymore.

It wasn't perfect, but at least they had a little moment alone.


End file.
